Mobile phones have phone-book information including various types of information relating to a communication destination. The phone-book information includes, for example, various types of information including information about names, phone numbers, electronic mail addresses, addresses, etc.
Further, there have been services for displaying information indicating who is making an incoming call on a display unit of the mobile phone when a communication destination whose information is included in the phone-book information makes the call. Consequently, the user of the mobile phone is notified of the communication destination in advance. Further, the backup of the phone-book information used for the above-described services can be stored in not only the mobile phone, but also a server provided on a network supplied by the communication carrier of the mobile phone.
Incidentally, the phone-book information of the mobile phone includes information about many persons, as described above. Therefore, it may be considered that unnecessary information included in the phone-book information be deleted as appropriate from the point of view of security. Especially, in the case where a mobile phone specifically designed for a company is used, there has been a growing demand for deleting the entire registered personal information when a project is finished and/or a contract between companies ends.
However, when a communication destination of which information had been deleted from the phone-book information makes a call, it becomes difficult to know who is making an incoming call, as the matter of course. Further, when settings are made so that an incoming call from a communication destination of which information is not included in the phone-book information is refused, the call from the communication destination may not be received.
Recently, therefore, there has been the technology for extracting information about the communication history corresponding to a deleted phone number when a communication destination of which information had been deleted from the phone-book information of a mobile phone makes a call, and displaying data stored in a name display column of the communication history, in place of the name information corresponding to the extracted phone number. Further, there has been the technology for storing information deleted from the phone-book information, memo pad information, etc. of the mobile phone on a different storage area so that a user can confirm the information deleted from the phone-book information and/or the memo pad information. The above-described technologies are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2008-104003 and Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2004-356946.